


Your Lies Are Bullets, Your Mouth's A Gun

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie's parents go too far, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie Week 2020 Day Five: “How do we fix this?” + AngstBuck wasn’t usually the nervous kind. However, he’d never properly met a partner's parents before and he really didn’t want to screw it up. He’d managed to get his breathing under control as Eddie left, not wanting his love to worry. Evan hoped to spend the rest of his life with Eddie, so he needed Helena and Ramon’s approval. And, if there was one thing Buck was good at, it was charming his way into people’s hearts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Your Lies Are Bullets, Your Mouth's A Gun

Eddie's parents had always intervened in their son’s personal life. They assumed that they knew what was best. Despite Eddie being an adult, they still saw him as incapable of making good choices. If they saw the smallest mistake or slip up they would use it against him.

Eddie had grown accustomed to their doubt. It was sad really, how prepared he was for their snide remarks, he was growing numb to it all. The last few times they’d visited, he managed it fine. He no longer dreaded their appearance in his life, finally confident enough in his own decisions to ignore their comments. But this time was different. This would be the first time Helena and Ramon would be visiting since Eddie and Buck got together.

Both firefighters were stressed. Eddie was worried his parents would scare Buck off and Buck was scared that they wouldn’t like him. Neither of them could’ve predicted how badly things were going to go.

The first 24 hours went off without a hitch. Helena and Ramon were too busy spoiling their grandson to pay much attention to Buck and Eddie. The unease the couple had been feeling before the parents visited was beginning to decline and their guards slowly fell. That was their first mistake.

Their second mistake came two days in to the visit. Eddie had been called into work last minute, leaving Buck alone with his parents. The older firefighter planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, waved goodbye to his folks then departed the house, praying everything would be okay.

Clearly, God was listening to Eddie’s prayers that day.

* * *

Buck wasn’t usually the nervous kind. However, he’d never properly met a partner's parents before and he really didn’t want to screw it up. He’d managed to get his breathing under control as Eddie left, not wanting his love to worry. Evan hoped to spend the rest of his life with Eddie, so he needed Helena and Ramon’s approval. And, if there was one thing Buck was good at, it was charming his way into people’s hearts.

“So, what would you guys like to do today?”

Ramon looked at Evan in disgust, like he was offended by such a simple question.

“Actually, Buck we were hoping to have a conversation with you, take a seat.” The false smile Helena sported as she spoke shook Evan to his core. He slowly made his way to the unoccupied couch, keeping his eyes on the floor. He knew this wasn't going to be good... So much for a fun day out with his future in-laws.

“Uhm… what did you want to talk about?”

Helena and Ramon shared a look, clearly having spoken about this beforehand.

“Buck, we think it would be best if you ended things with Eddie.”

“Excuse me? You want me to break up with him. You actually want me to hurt your son?”

Ramon’s expression grew angrier with every word out of Buck’s mouth.

“Hurt him? I doubt you could hurt him any more than you already have.”

“What are you talking about?”

“YOU. LOST. CHRISTOPHER… Yes, Buck, we know all about what happened during the tsunami. You took your eyes off him and he could’ve died. That is on you. We aren’t just looking out for Eddie, we are making sure our grandson is taken care of and you are the last person we would trust to be around him. If he had died that day, it would’ve been your fault. You’re lucky that a stranger was able to do the job you failed to do. You were supposed to keep him safe. We will not allow Eddie to make the mistake of trusting you. Now, I suggest you pack up whatever things you have here and leave. Do not come back. Eddie and Christopher deserve better than you.”

Buck didn’t have the strength in him to argue. To be honest, he agreed with every word they said... He was no good for Eddie and Christopher. With tears pouring from his eyes, Evan gathered his belongings and ran for his car.

* * *

When Eddie came home, he instantly knew something was wrong. Buck’s car wasn’t on the driveway… He was always there when Eddie came home from a shift. The firefighter became so anxious he could barely use his keys to unlock the front door. As he walked into his home, he listened for the telltale signs of Buck's presence but came up empty. This was not normal. Granted, Buck and Eddie weren’t technically living together, but they were always there for one another after a shift. It was a ritual of sorts. Knowing that the other was waiting for them after a shift got through the tougher calls.

Eddie strode quickly into the living room only to find his parents sitting with a rather sad looking Christopher. Upon seeing his father, Chris got to his feet, throwing himself into the comforting embrace.

“Daddy…”

“Hey, what's wrong, buddy?”

“Bucky left us. He promised he'd never leave!”

Eddie didn't need to ask why Buck had left. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that his parents were responsible. They were meddling once again.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you go play in your room while I figure this out, okay.”

Christopher nodded solemnly, disappearing into his bedroom.

Once Eddie was sure the door was shut, he turned to face his parents. They were not going to get away with this, not anymore.

“What did you do?”

“Edmundo we are just looking out for you and Christopher. Your mother and I know what is best for you and this Buck is not it.”

“NO! Did you see how upset my son was? He loves Buck and Buck loves him. How dare you claim you meddled in this for either of us! Tell me now, what the hell did you say to Evan?”

Helena stepped forward, resting a hand on her husband's arm attempting to calm him down. Yelling wasn’t going to make this easier.

“Listen Eddie, sweetheart, we did what had to be done. One day you will understand that.”

“Mum, answer my question. What did you say to him?”

“We told him nothing but the truth.”

Eddie's patience was gone, enough was enough.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!”

“Edmundo Diaz, do not talk to us like that!”

“I SAID GET OUT!”

Sensing that Eddie wasn’t about to back down, Helena and Ramon returned to their hotel, but not before throwing a disappointed glare at their son and slamming the door behind them.

“Daddy?”

The sound of his son startled Eddie from his anger, forcing him to calm down quickly.

“Hey, you okay?”

“What did they do?”

“I don’t know, buddy. Buck didn’t leave us because he wanted to, he left because they told him to.”

“Why? I want my Bucky back. How do we fix this, daddy?”

“Let's go get him ourselves kiddo!”

The drive to Buck’s apartment had never felt longer. Every second that passed was another moment Buck would spend believing whatever ridiculous lies Eddie's parents had told him. Thankfully, traffic was minimal and for the first time that day, life was on their side. The father and son duo jumped from the truck rushing as fast as they could up to Buck’s apartment.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

There was no answer.

They tried again but still, no one opened the door.

“Bucky, are you in there?” Christopher got as close as he could to the door, as he spoke softly to Buck.

“Please Bucky, open door.”

Never one to say no to Chris, Buck reluctantly opened the door.

The first thing Eddie noticed were the tears streaming down the man’s face. He looked more depressed than Eddie had ever seen and it broke his heart.

“Oh, Buck…”

Before Eddie could even move closer, Christopher had thrown himself into Buck’s arms holding him as tight as he possibly could.

“Please come back Bucky… its gonna be okay, kid.”

Those words unleashed more emotions from within the younger firefighter. Tears turned into painful sobs and soon the three boys were embraced in a pile on the floor.

“Evan, please tell me what happened.”

Buck looked towards Eddie mouthing the words later before nodding his head towards Chris. Whatever had been said earlier wasn’t something to be repeated in front of the littlest Diaz. When they all finally pulled apart, Eddie made quick work of distracting Chris with video games, allowing him and Buck to talk without young ears listening.

The two men sat on Evan’s bed, sat further apart than they ever had, the distance between them only worrying Eddie more.

“Buck? Please talk to me…”

“Everything they said was true. They’re right Eddie, you can do better than me, both of you deserve so much better.”

“No, Evan you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. Moving to LA was the best decision I made because it brought us to you. Christopher adores you, you’re his hero.”

“I shouldn't be Eddie! I lost him, I could’ve killed him!”

“That’s what this is about, the tsunami? Buck, I need you to listen to me okay… You saved Christopher's life, nothing anyone says will change that fact. I know you would’ve stopped at nothing to ensure he was safe, you could’ve died searching for him. But you didn’t care about that. All you cared about was him. Not many people would’ve dived back into a tsunami to save someone. But you did. Over and over again. So many people would be dead right now if you hadn’t helped them and Christopher is one of those people. When he told me about what happened that day, all he could talk about was how ‘his bucky saved him’. Are you saying my kid is a liar?”

“Low blow Eddie,” Buck said around a relieved smile.

“I know, but it made you smile… Look, whatever my parents have to say doesn’t matter to me. The only person whose opinion could ever change our relationship is the boy sat downstairs and he loves you. When he thought you’d left he was so upset, do you wanna know what he asked me? He said ‘how do we fix this?’ He wanted his Bucky back and was ready to do whatever he had to in order to bring you home. I will not hesitate to bring him up here and guilt you into staying with his puppy dog eyes.”

“You’re really pulling out all the stops, huh. Playing dirty, Diaz.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah. I do.”

The two firefighters spent the rest of the evening holding one another, watching ~~Eddie’s~~ their son’s peaceful smile as he slept. The three of them had survived more than most, it was going to take a lot more than Helena and Ramon's meddling to get between them.


End file.
